Furniture units, such as laboratory benches and equipment storage containers of the type employed in hospital pharmacies or other laboratories, have routinely been installed on a more-or-less permanent basis. It has thus been found difficult to rearrange a laboratory or pharmacy, or to change the various furniture units to meet the changing requirements of such work place. Such removable furniture units as have become available have exhibited little versatility in that such units, if they were to be moved, had to be moved as a whole.
Because of the changing work-space requirements in many hospital pharmacies and other laboratories, there is a need for laboratory furniture which cannot only be moved readily, but which can be easily altered so that, for example, a sink unit may be easily replaced with a desk unit or cabinet unit. Yet, furniture of this type should be extremely sturdy and well made to withstand shocks or jars which could tip over delicate glassware or the like.